1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a back plate and a display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a back plate structure and a plasma display apparatus utilizing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the advancement of video technology, lighter weight, bigger display size and thinner the video apparatuses are being gradually developed. The flat panel display developed by the optoelectronics and semiconductor technology has gradually become the mainstream of the display apparatuses. The flat panel display is classified into several different types of panel displays, such as, flat panel display, liquid crystal display, organic electro-luminescent display and plasma display panel. Because the advantages of plasma display such as high luminance, wide-view angle, no radiation, free of magnetic field interference and capability of receiving digital signals directly, has led several manufacturers to continuously develop the great potential of the panel displays.
The plasma display electrically discharges gas and utilizes the discharged gas to generate luminescence. According to the principle of generating the luminescence in the plasma display, a voltage is applied to inert or mercury gas in vacuum glass tubes to transform the inert or mercury gas into plasma and thereby emit visible or ultraviolet light. Furthermore, a fluorescent material coated onto the glass tubes may be illuminated by the ultraviolet light to emit visible light.
However, a part of energy consumed during the luminescence process in plasma displays is transformed into heat. Thus, the high driving temperature of plasma displays could adversely influence the display characteristics thereof. This could also reduce the service life of the plasma display. For solving the aforementioned problem, some proposed installing an aluminum back plate at a back of the plasma display panel to dissipate heat. FIG. 1 is a top view of a conventional aluminum back plate. As shown in FIG. 1, an aluminum back plate 100 comprises a main body 110, a plurality of supporting beams 120 and a plurality of fixing members 140. Wherein the supporting beams 120 are utilized for reinforcing the aluminum back plate 100. The supporting beams 120 are fixed on the main body 110 by using the fixing members 140. However, the heat dissipation efficiency of the aluminum back plate 100 is inadequate.